Reviens
by aStarlightLady
Summary: Son retour. C'était ce qu'il voulait.


Un petit OS sur FF15 qui n'as rien à voir avec mes futures fanfictions. Mais que je me devais de poster. J'updaterais cette fiction quand je sortirai le fichier racontant qui est la famille dont parle Ravus :3 Bonne lecture!

Je la regarde, elle est silencieuse, elle ne parle pas en écoutant les ordres de son paternel qu'elle aime tant. Elle ne jette même pas ses beaux yeux bleus sur moi, ils sont vides d'émotions ou plutôt, elles sont parties dès que le Chancelier avait décidé de l'appeler pour une mission que je considérai déjà comme étant ingrate et cruel pour une jeune fille – ou femme – de son âge. On m'avais souvent parler de la famille de sa maternelle en étant plus jeune, comme d'une vieille légende qu'on conte pour effrayer les moins âgés. Même si j'avais déjà vu sa mère et ses sœurs, elles étaient loin de ressembler à la description que l'on m'en faisais.

En même temps, ceux qui en parlaient ne les avaient jamais vues en majorité.

Tristement, je baisse le regard vers le sol quand j'apprends la dangereuse mission de chasse dont elle est chargée. Seule, sans aide. Si elle échoue, c'est dans la solitude et sans personne qu'elle y mourra. Triste vie. Ses lèvres naturellement bordeaux, n'ont toujours pas commencer de danse avec les mots. Cependant, ses cheveux dansaient une légère valse au rythme léger de ses approbations silencieuses, d'un simple mouvement de tête.

N'as-tu dont pas _honte_ de te servir d' _elle_?

C'est sa chair, son sang et il joue avec sa vie comme si qu'il était son général et elle, sont soldat. Il était tout autant vide qu'elle, aucune pitié ou de paternité ne se dégageait de lui. Ardyn n'était pas destiné à être père. Jamais. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'elle s'en sorte, que la mort ne la prenne pas à un si jeune âge, de pouvoir la revoir en bonne santé. Je ne l'ai jamais vue se battre, c'était comme quelque chose de fictif et un mythe. Un mythe oui.

Hara, jure-moi que je _reverrai_ tes yeux. Jure-moi que je _reverrai_ la silhouette de ton corps, de tes lèvres avec un sourire vide de joie. Vide de fierté. Jure-moi que je te _reverrai_. Juste ça.

Quand son père eut fini d'énoncer toute la nature de la mission. Il posa simplement sa main sur son épaule, puis lui lâcha un sourire qui sembla la combler de bonheur instantanément. Manipulateur. Tu ne fais que jouer avec le fait que tu sois son père. Tu crois qu'elle est ta marionnette, que tu as droit de t'amuser d'elle et du fait qu'elle tiens tant à toi. Tu es un monstre. Il se lève et démarre une marche vers la sortie, laissant lourde porte emprisonnée la lumière solaire qui avait rentrer à peine quelque secondes dans la pièce. Je l'ai vu, j'ai vu ton sourire s'étirer malicieusement, le fait que tu n'auras pas à te salir les mains et qu'une vie va peut-être se perdre dans les mirages du trépas. Tu n'es qu'une infamie.

Oh Hara, si seulement je _pouvais_ te _sauver_.

Tu ne te lèves pas, tu es silencieuse. Tu le restes jusqu'à ce que puisse sentir qu'il est assez loin pour ne pas savoir qu'une fois seule, tu iras exprimer ton désarroi et ta solitude incessante dans ce qui sera le torrent de tes larmes. Les perles salées encore plus claires que la couleur de tes pupilles. Ce n'est que quelque minutes après que je vois tes jambes s'étendre, tes bras allongées sur les deux côtés de ton corps avec une parfaite symétrie. Comme si que tu n'étais qu'une militaire. Je n'ai pas envie de dire que c'est ce que tu es. Même si dans le fond, je sais que c'est une vérité.

Même s'il n'y avait pas de sang, je trouvais toujours ces évènements choquants, parce que ce n'était pas normal. Je ne trouvais pas normal que l'on puisse lobotomiser sa propre descendance pour en faire… Le jouet de combat parfait. Ca y est, tes yeux tombent dans mon hétérochromie. Ta bouche pulpeuse ne s'étire plus, comme dans une paralysie que tu juges habituelle. Tes pas se dirigent vers moi, je sais que tu iras te préparer vers ce qui sera peut-être ta dernière bataille. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de partir, même avec tout ce que je possède. Ce n'est pas moi que tu écoutes après tout. Je le sais.

Tu continues ton trajet, non pas sans avoir baisser tes prunelles, ta main pâle chute délicatement sur ma joue, comme la caresse infinie d'un possible adieu. Elle s'en échappe vite en rechutant sur l'une de tes hanches un peu plus large que la normale, dans un claquement contre le tissu noir de ta tenue. Malgré qu'il sait être impuissant, mon cœur me hurle de te stopper.

« Arrête. » _Fut le seul mot que je fus en mesure de prononcer._

Cependant, un unique sanglot fut ma réponse.


End file.
